La Hermana menor de mi Mejor amigo
by Barbie Hale Black
Summary: Alice siempre estuvo enamorada de Jasper, pero este solo la veía como la hermana menor de su mejor amigo,o eso era lo que ella creía…


**LA HERMANA MENOR DE MI MEJOR AMIGO**

Summary: Alice siempre estuvo enamorada de Jasper, pero este solo la veía como la hermana menor de su mejor amigo,o eso era lo que ella creía…

Como decirle al chico que amas, que lo amas, si pareciera que para el no eres mas que la hermana menor de su mejor amigo; pues he ahí mi gran problema o como dice Bella mi mejor amiga y cuñada: "Alice ese es un temor absurdo, solo díselo". Claro como no todos podemos ser tan decididos como ella aunque mi hermano Edward tampoco se queda muy atrás en su decisión.

Pero en fin, el chico que me robo el corazón es Jasper Hale el es alto, rubio, ojos de un azul impactante y tiene la habilidad de hacerte sentir sus emociones, aunque muchas personas digan que es aterrador pues a mi me encanta esa habilidad suya. Un momento ese olor lo conozco, Oh por Dios que no sea él, que no sea él por favor; pero claro **solo a mi, al coyote y al pato lucas***, ahí parado en la puerta de mi habitación estaba nada mas y nada menos que el dueño de mis pensamientos.

-Hola Alice que tal?- dijo con su hermosa voz

Hola bien y tu?—pregunte, por su semblante parecía nervioso y emocionado.

Bien, puedo hablar contigo?- y justo en ese momento recordé mi pijama de ositos que traia puesto por cierto lindo pijama- dijo con una sonrisa.

Gracias no te burles- dije sonrojada- de que quieres hablar?

Mejor dicho tengo que decirte algo-dijo sentándose a mi lado

Esta bien dije alentándolo a continuar.

Sabes que eres una chica muy linda, que nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo y que eres la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo

Si- dije

Bueno no quería hacer esto antes de hablar con él pero ya no aguanto mas y tu opinión es la única que cuenta, aunque claro que también es importante la de tu familia.

Jasper por favor ve al punto- me mareaba tanto rodeo.

Bueno el punto es que me gustas y mucho.

Oh por Dios no podía hablar, estaba super emocionada tanto asi que una lagrima traicionera rodo por mi mejilla.

Tranquila Alice, si no sientes lo mismo lo entende…

No pudo terminar la oración ya que lo silencie con un tierno beso demostrándole lo mucho que lo amaba yo a él. Nos tuvimos que separar por la estúpida necesidad de respirar.

Y eso que fue?- pregunto con sus ojos cerrados aun.

Tengo que explicártelo, tontito? Dije con una sonrisa- eso fue simplemente un me gustas y te quiero mucho grafico.

Ok pues tu también me gustas y te quiero mucho- y con eso me beso de nuevo. Estabamos sumergidos en nuestro beso perfecto cuando se escucho

Que pasa aquí?- oh Dios ese es Edward mi hermano mayor celoso.

Por favor Edward no lo mates, porque lo amo y es tu mejor amigo, no te lo perdonaría nunca y me matarias a mi de dolor- dije colocándome delante de Jasper mientras él sujetaba mi cintura apegándome a su pecho de modo protector.

Enana 1º respira, 2º no voy a matar a nadie y 3º se que se aman aunque los dos únicos bobos que no se daban cuenta eran ustedes- finalizo con una sonrisa.

Entonces lo aceptas- pregunte

Si, pero con algunas condiciones que hablare luego con Jasper, pero ahora voy a buscar a Bella para ver una película- dicho esto se fue.

Me gire suavemente sin salirme del abrazo de mi chiso, supongo. Eso me recuerda

Jasper que comos?- levante un poco la vista- digo me gustas, te gusto, te quiero me quieres, pero exactamente que nos hace esto?

Bueno yo quisiera poder decir: "Ella es Alice Cullen mi novia", sin embargo eso depende de ti por eso y mucho mas: quieres ser mi novia?- dijo mirándome dulcemente.

Entonces tendras que soportar que yo diga: 2él es Jasper Hale mi novio" - dije siguiéndole el juego

-Encantado, soportaría eso y mucho mas.

Y sin mas nos fundimos en un beso que demostraba todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

**La frase: "solo a mi, al coyote y al pato lucas", es una forma de decir que tiene mala suerte ( o por lo menos eso se significa en mi país)**

**Algun Review para mi? Nos leemos luego**

**Atte: Barbie Hale Black**


End file.
